A variety of computer implemented technologies exist that are capable of identifying people based on a visual characteristics. For example, images and/or video of a person, or an object worn or held by a person, can be provided to a facial recognition system, gait analysis system, object identification system, and/or the like, to identify the person included in the images and/or video.